Quit Guild Script
Created by Taz. Using "RC_Core.rcm" Function Gquit() Player = Actor() PName$ = Name(PLayer) PTag$ = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 15, "|") ;guild name OUtpUt(Player, "Guild name is " + PTag) GTag% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 14, "|") If (PTag = "") OutPut(Player, "You are not in a guild") Return Else ;player is in guild allow them to leave. ChatBox = OpenDialog(Player, 0, "Leaving Guild") DialogOutPut(Player, ChatBox, "You are going to leave " + PTag + " guild. Are you sure?") POption% = DialogInput(Player, ChatBox, "No,Yes") If (POption = 1) ;don`t remove player from the guild. CloseDialog(Player, ChatBox) Return EndIf If (POption = 2) ;Take player out of guild. GMasterCheack% = 0 NewGname$ = + PTag + ".txt" NameCheck$ = OpenFile(NewGname) TempFile1$ = + PTag + "temp.txt" ;make temp file. TempCheck$ = WriteFile(TempFile1) Repeat EndFilewrite% = Eof(NameCheck) ReadGline$ = Readline(NameCheck) Doevents(10) ;Check for guild master If (GMasterCheck = 0) GMaster$ = ReadGline EndIf GuildMasterName$ = GMaster GMasterCheck% = GMasterCheck + 1 If (GuildMasterName = PName) ;tell player guild master can not remove them self. DialogOutput(Player, ChatBox, "You are guild master and can not leave your own guild.") DialogInput(Player, ChatBox, "Close") CloseDialog(Player, ChatBox) CloseFile(NameCheck) CloseFile(TempCheck) DeleteFile(+ PTag + "temp.txt") ;delete file so it can be rewriten. Return EndIf If (ReadGline = PName) ;name in list is name to kick so don`t add to new list. Else WriteLine(TempCheck, ReadGline) EndIf CloseFile(ReadGline) Until (EndFilewrite = 1) CloseFile(NameCheck) CloseFile(TempCheck) DoEvents(10) NewGname3$ = + PTag + ".txt" DeleteFile(NewGname3) ;delete file so it can be rewriten. ;rewrite new guild list - player that was kicked. GName$ = + PTag + "temp.txt" ;open temp file. NameCheck1$ = OpenFile(GName) TempFile1$ = + PTag + ".txt" ;make guild file. TempCheck1$ = WriteFile(TempFile1) Repeat EndFilewrite1% = Eof(NameCheck1) ReadGline1$ = Readline(NameCheck1) Doevents(10) WriteLine(TempCheck1, ReadGline1) CloseFile(ReadGline1) Until (EndFilewrite1 = 1) CloseFile(NameCheck1) CloseFile(TempCheck1) DeleteFile(+ PTag + "temp.txt") ;delete file so it can be rewriten. CloseDialog(Player, ChatBox) SetTag(Player, "") OutPUt(Player, "You have left " + PTag + " guild") ;Set changes to delimiter HealthStat% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 1, "|") ManaStat% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 2, "|") StrStat% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 3, "|") TouStat% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 4, "|") DefStat% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 5, "|") AgiStat% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 6, "|") WizStat% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 7, "|") StatsCurr% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 8, "|") StBak% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 9, "|") RepCurr% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 10, "|") ;player rep Gamble% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 11, "|") ;used in gambling ClassStored% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 12, "|") ;stores melee, ranging and magic InOutCombat% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 13, "|") ;use in tracker in and out of combat ;extra delimters for things that mybe needed later. Writeguild% = 0 WriteGuildName$ = "" Extra3% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 16, "|") Extra4% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 17, "|") Extra5% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 18, "|") Extra6% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 19, "|") Extra7% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 20, "|") Extra8% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 21, "|") OtherThingsToStore$ = HealthStat + "|" + ManaStat + "|" + StrStat + "|" + TouStat + "|" + DefStat + "|" + AgiStat + "|" + WizStat + "|" + StatsCurr + "|" + StBak + "|" + RepCurr + "|" + Gamble + "|" + ClassStored + "|" + InOutCombat + "|" + Writeguild + "|" + WriteGuildName + "|" + Extra3 + "|" + Extra4 + "|" + Extra5 + "|" + Extra6 + "|" + Extra7 + "|" + Extra8 SetActorGlobal(Player, 3, OtherThingsToStore) ;set dilimiter to actor global 3 MasterGuild$ = FindActor(GuildMasterName, 1) IsOnline% = PlayerInGame(MasterGuild) If (IsOnline = 1) ;guild master is online tell them player left guild. OutPut(MasterGuild, + Pname + " has left your guild") Return EndIf EndIf EndIf End Function